Milk (Kurumi Mimino)
Milk is a white-and-pink lop rabbit who debuted in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. She ends her sentinces with -miru. Unlike Coco and Natts she was unable to transform into a human. She takes her role as caretaker seriously, along with most other things. Most of the time, she is seen nagging with Nozomi because of the latter's goofy attitude. However, Milk learns to have faith in Pretty Cure, and has a strong urge to help them whenever they are struggling. In the events of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, she obtains the ability to turn into a human and the power of the Blue Rose after picking up a glowing blue seed and growing it. Her human alias is Kurumi Mimino and her Cure Ego is Milky Rose. Despite showing herself as Kurumi at first, it is evident that her personality has not changed, as stated by Natts. Also, Milk/Kurumi shows strong annoyance whenever Syrup behaves badly towards Coco and Natts. Milk/Kurumi is voiced in Japanese by Eri Sendai, and in Italian by Valentina Mari. Attacks Blizzard - Milky Rose puts together the pen on the Milky Palette and presses on all the buttons to activate the powers. After saying the incantation, she points at the enemy with the device and a giant blue rose appears before her, pointing the same way. After swinging the Milky Palette, the gesture makes the rose separate into numerous petals attacking the enemy. The latter is then surrounded by the petals, which together forms an even greater blue rose afterward. The blue rose then explodes. Metal Blizzard - Natts calls the power for Milky Rose, the Milky Note appears, pressing together the buttons resembling a red and blue rose each. The Milky Note then sends out a blue rose to Milky Rose's Milky Palette. When the rose touches the Milky Palette, they fuse together and become the Milky Mirror. Milky Rose then repeats the same way she uses Blizzard, except the Blue Rose now has a more metallic appearance, being gray and reflecting. Trivia *Along with Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Milk is a non-Pretty Cure who has gotten the role of a main heroine. *Milk is the first mascot whose role is equal to that of Pretty Cure. *Human Milk shares her given name "Kurumi" with Erika from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, though in Erika's case it is her surname. *Milky Rose is the first non-leader character to have a midriff-baring costume. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Milk/Milky Rose appeared in the following rankings: **8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most". **8th in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most". *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Kurumi is represented by the blue rose, which symbolizes dreams come true and luck in the Language of Flowers. *She is the first member of the Pretty Cure All Stars team to wear a tiara over her forehead. *Milk has the longest ears of all the fairy mascots (not including Candy who can curl up hers). *Milk shares similarities with Candy of Smile Pretty Cure. *She is the second main character who has purple hair, preceded by Mai Mishou. *Kurumi will appear as Milky Rose to say the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message at the beginning of episode 30 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Anime Category:Pretty Cure characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Purple Hair Category:Purple Category:Female Category:Human Category:Magic Users